la despedida de un uchiha
by karlihyuga
Summary: el ultimo uchiha dice adiós y de la manera mas cruel a la persona que mas ama por favor léanla es mi primera historia denle una oportubidad mal resumen lo se


**hola a todos este es mi primer one-shot por favor no sean crueles es la primera vez que escribo**

Esto se acabó hinata.-

Q-que sa-sasuke-kun p-porque dices eso.- _( ver como sus hermosos ojos perlas se llenan de esas malditas gotas saladas está a a punto de llorar mi precioso ángel sufriendo no prometiste nunca hacerla sufrir uchiha)_

Que no entiendes ya no te amo eres inútil me molesta tu presencia odio tus tartamudeos pareces retrasada cuando los haces.- ( _claro que no me encanta porque tus hermosas mejillas se sonrojan )_

Sasuke-kun q-que he hecho m-mal.-( _dios tu hacer algo mal si tú eres perfecta siempre ves bondad hasta en la persona más cruel en el mundo viste bondad en mi )_

Solo eres un estorbo mas solo _fuiste una mas .-(solo pude pronuncir en apenas un susurro eres una mas )_

Una sonora bofetada se pudo escuchar por todo el pasillo del colegio todos voltearon a ver que sucedía no era creíble lo que sus ojos podían observar

Hmp lárgate das lastima no fuiste difícil eres igual a todas.-( _lo siento hime me meresco eso y mas )_

Púdrete uchiha .- _(lo siento hime es mejor así )_

Valla tenías las uñas bien escondidas.-

Ella se iba pude ver como subía al auto su hermoso melena negra se movía al compás del viento con esos toques azulados que tanto me encantan y se iba imagine su hermoso rostro bañado en lágrimas mi hermoso ángel sufriendo por el más cruel demonio

Teme no había necesidad de hacerlo _.-(el dobe de solo guardo silencio me miro con lástima que patético soy )_.-sabes ella podía entender

Para que dobe solo llevaría una carga mas.-

Sabes ella te ama nunca te vería de esa manera _.-(claro que lo se pero ella no merece eso cargar con un estorbo como yo)_

Hmp ya está hecho mañana partimos dobe _.-(a morir sin ella a mi lado_ )

Pasare por ti a primera hora _.-(sin más que decir el dobe se iba naruto nunca tendré la oportunidad de decirte que eres una gran persona claro no en mi sano juicio)_

-ese mismo día por la noche-

Soy patético soy la persona ,más miserable del mundo tomando como un imbécil enamorado dejándome llevar por algo tonto como el amor

Claro y el más idiota _.-(esa horrible voz llego el día que me dio gusto escucharla)_

Dobe tu eres más idiota _.-(y el más honesto de todos)_

Si como digas quien fue el imbécil que destruyo el corazón de su novia de la manera más cruel quien fue el idiota que no pudo pedir ayuda por su maldito orgullo y se está deprimiendo en soledad _.-(escuchar a naruto no ayudaba mucho )_

La deje ir era lo mejor para ella.-

Para ella o para ti _.-(podía sentir el sufrimiento en cada palabra que quería que fuera con ella decir hime estoy muriendo y tienes que cargar con mi patética persona por un mes)_

Voy a morir que quieres que ella sufra por mi culpa verme morir en un cuarto de hospital hasta dar mi último aliento de vida ella no merece eso prefiero morir solo _.-(ella merece solo lo mejor)_

Ella te ama sasuke y te equivocas tú no estás solo me tienes ama _.-(fue lo último que dijo el dobe antes de salir por el umbral de mi puerta él era el hermano que no pude tener naruto cuida de ella)_

Gracias dobe.- _se pudo oír un pequeño susurro casi inaudible_

\- al otro día por la mañana-

Personas con destino a España favor de abordar por la sala cc4

Vamos teme es hora.- _(se notaba la tristeza en el rostro del dobe porque me mira de esa forma a claro moriré)_

Hmp quita esa cara me molesta tu lastima _.-(me hace sentir más miserable)_

No puedo mi hermano va a morir _.-(no quería escuchar lo que el dobe me diría así que solo me dirige al avión )_

\- un mes después-

Aquí me encuentro muriendo en un estúpido cuarto de hospital si nadie viéndome el dobe aún no regresa fue a buscar un tonto café estoy a punto de dejar todo atrás hime no quería que cargaras con alguien como yo no soportaría ver tu hermoso rostro lleno de tristeza y soledad es mucho para ti soy egoísta lo sé pero así será siempre te amo mi precioso ángel hime aún recuerdo la primera vez que me dijiste sasuke-kun tus hermosos sonrojos esos hermosos ojos luna lleno de esa luz única y solo eres para mí la hermosa sonrisa con la que me recibías siempre era toda mía aún recuerdo el olor de tu piel tus gemidos tu hermoso cuerpo hecho por los dioses eres mi más grande pecado mi ángel para un demonio como yo lo siento hime si te hice sufrir pero ya no había otra opción adiós mi precioso ángel espero verte alguna vez espero no te olvides de mí que siempre guardes esa pureza única de ti hime no pude decirte cuanto te amo solo pude decirte "ya no te amo" adiós mi precioso ángel y adiós mi hermano rival y mejor amigo

Un pitido de una máquina de pudo escuchar en toda la habitación dando muerte al último uchiha

 **una aclaración sasuke dejo a hinata para los que no entendieron ya que moria**


End file.
